Josh's apartment
Josh's apartment is a place where Josh Kaminski lives and where Gabi now usually sleeps. Gabi Diamond, Yolanda, and Elliot Park work here for Josh. It is a penthouse and is one of the biggest apartments in the building. It's address is PH1. It is one of the main sets of the show. Description Josh's apartment is a big luxurious residential house. It features various bedrooms (although only Josh's is currently shown), two bathrooms, a living room, a dining room and a gorgeous kitchen. There is also an office and a balcony which you can access from the dinning room and also from the office. Rooms *'Living Room '''is a wide open space that connects with the dining room and kitchen *'Kitchen is connected to the living room and the dining room *'Dinning room '''is connected to the living room and the kitchen *'Bedrooms 'are normal sized and Josh's one has a bed for two. It's where Josh (and in season 1 Caroline) sleeps. Although Gabi has slept there with Josh. Sofia and Yolanda have also stayed there in several rooms in Young & Screwed.Josh's bedroom has been shown many times and it is where Josh and Gabi sleep in season 5. *'Office room ' is where Josh works, his desk, computer, and files are. *'Laundry room 'is a small room with only a washer and dryer. *'Bathrooms 'One bathroom is a little bigger than average size and first appears in episode 6. Josh's on suite is shown to be next to the bed, but hasn't been properly shown. It has a jet setting luxury bath. *'Gym is a small room shown in Young & Screwed. Josh is seen using weights in there and Gabi is watching him. Appearances Season 1 *Pilot *Young & Ringless *Young & Lesbian *Young & Pregnant *Young & Younger *Young & Punchy *Young & Secret *Young & Car-Less *Young & Getting Played *Young & Thirty (...and getting married!) Season 2 *Young & Too Late *Young & Cookin' *Young & Munchies *Young & Old *Young & First Time *Young & Moving *Young & Ferris Wheel *Young & Sandwich *Young & Pretty Woman *Young & Part Two *Young & How Gabi Got Her Job Back *Young & Back to Normal *Young & Unemployed *Young & Oh, Brother *Young & Earthquake *Young & How Sofia Got Her Groove Back *Young & Trashy *Young & Doppelganger *Young & Younger Brother Part One *Young & Younger Brother Part Two *Young & Christmas Season 3 *Young & Coachella *Young & First Date *Young & Parents *Young & Therapy *Young & Rachael Ray *Young & Rob'd *Young & Getting Real *Young & Lottery *Young & No More Therapy Season 4 *Young & Fostered *Young & Assistant *Young & Bowling *Young & Sofia *Young & Matched *Young & Screwed Season 5 *Young & Punch Card *Young & Valentines Day *Young & Kiki *Young & Josh's Dad *Young & Softball *Young & Couchy *Young & Bridesmaids *Young & Vegas Baby *Young & Hold *Young & Amnesia *Young & Downtown Gabi *Young & Third Wheel *Young & Communication *Young & Handsy *Young & Mexico *Young & Mexico Part 2 *Young & Bullseye *Young & Motorcycle *Young & Magic *Young & Yacht'in Trivia *Josh lives there, not Elliot, Yolanda, Sofia or Gabi, although the others have stayed there for a few days. *It's a very big apartment. *It has lots of rooms. *Address is PH1. *Its one of the main sets on the show. *It's been shown in almost every episode of the show. *Gabi has a key to the apartment as shown in Young & Amnesia. *The penthouse is wired with security cameras. *Even though Gabi doesn't actually live with Josh here, he states in Young & Handsy that she spends every night here, which he loves. *Gabi proposed to Josh in the apartment in Young & Yacht'in. *It is featured in every episode of season 5. Gallery Category:Locations Category:Young & Hungry Category:Apartments